hattrickfandomcom_he-20200214-history
רשימת רמות
יכולות משחק 20 Divine - עילאי (לפני התאריך 05.08.07 היה נקרא אלוהי) 19 Utopian - אוטופי 18 Magical - קסום 17 Mythical - אגדי 16 Extra Terrestrial - שמימי 15 Titanic - אימתני 14 Supernatural - על טבעי 13 World Class - עולמי 12 Magnificent - נהדר 11 Brilliant - מבריק 10 Outstanding - יוצא מן הכלל 9 Formidable - מעולה 8 Excellent - מצוין 7 Solid - טוב 6 Passable - סביר 5 Inadequate - בינוני 4 Weak - חלש 3 Poor - עלוב 2 Wretched - גרוע 1 Disastrous - איום 0 non-existent - לא קיים מצב רוח נותני חסות ומנויים 10 Sending Love Poems to you - שולחים לך מכתבי אהבה 9 Dancing in the Streets - רוקדים ברחובות 8 High On Life - מרחפים 7 Delirious - מאושרים 6 Satisfied - מרוצים 5 Content - רגועים 4 Calm - מאופקים 3 Irritated - מוטרדים 2 Furious - זועמים 1 Murderous - רצחניים ציפיות האוהדים מהמשחק 10 Let's humiliate them - בואו נשפיל אותם 9 Piece of cake! - קלי קלות! 8 We will win - אנחנו ננצח 7 We are favourites - אנחנו עדיפים 6 We have the edge - המשחק נוטה לטובתנו 5 It will be a close affair - יהיה צמוד 4 We might lose - אנחנו עלולים להפסיד 3 We will lose - אנחנו נפסיד 2 We are outclassed - אין לנו סיכוי 1 Better not show up! - עדיף לא להגיע! ציפיות האוהדים מהעונה 8 We are so much better than this division! - אנחנו הרבה יותר טובים מכל הליגה הזו! 7 We have to win this season - אנחנו צריכים לנצח העונה הזו 6 Aim for the title! - כוון אל האליפות! 5 We belong in the top 4 - אנחנו שייכים לחלק העליון 4 A mid table finish is nice - יהיה נחמד לסיים באמצע הטבלה 3 We will have to fight to stay up - אנחנו צריכים להלחם כדי לשרוד בליגה 2 Every day in this division is a bonus - כל יום בליגה הזו הוא בונוס 1 We are not worthy of this division - אנחנו לא ראויים לליגה הזו מידת מקובלות 6 Beloved team member - אהוב הקבוצה 5 Popular guy - מקובל 4 Sympathetic guy - נחמד 3 Pleasant guy - נעים 2 Controversial person - שנוי במחלוקת 1 Nasty fellow - בעייתי יושר 6 Saintly - קדוש 5 Righteous - צדיק 4 Upright - ישר 3 Honest - הגון 2 Dishonest - בלתי הגון 1 Infamous - ידוע לשמצה אגרסיביות 5 Tranquil - שלו 4 Calm - רגוע 3 Balanced - מאוזן 2 Temperamental - חם מזג 1 Fiery - סוער רוח צוות 11 Paradise on Earth! - גן עדן עלי אדמות 10 Walking on clouds - מעל העננים 9 Delirious - מרחפים 8 Satisfied - מאושרים 7 Content - מרוצים 6 Calm - רגועים 5 Composed - מאופקים 4 Irritated - מוטרדים 3 Furious - זועמים 2 Murderous - רצחניים 1 Like the Cold War - כמו במלחמה הקרה בטחון עצמי 9 Extremely exaggerated - מופרז מאוד 8 Completely exaggerated - מופרז 7 Slightly exaggerated - מופרז מעט 6 Wonderful - נפלא 5 Strong - טוב 4 Decent - סביר 3 Poor - עלוב 2 Wretched - גרוע 1 Disastrous - איום 0 Non-existent - לא קיים